Never have I ever
by digssoil
Summary: Naya/Heather fic. Based on the latest released glee interview  Never have I ever, part 2  Please please review.


**Hey guys! So I got the idea for this fic after seeing the FOX interview "Never have I ever part 2", you can find it on youtube. This is my first HeYa fic so sorry if it's all over the place. Please let me know if I should continue. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE.**

Someone knocked on the door "Ladies, we need you in five" The person knocked again "I'm serious"

"Stop it" Heather giggled as the Latina placed kisses all along the blonde's neck. Naya smiled when she heard her friend laugh and continued to kiss her neck.

"Seriously Naya stop it, we need to leave now" She tried to sound serious, but couldn't help but smile as she spoke, being close to Naya just made her smile uncontrollably.

They had started by watching a movie on Naya's laptop and somehow finished one on top of the other on the small couch in their trailer.

Naya's hands were now starting to travel under her cheerio's shirt and Heather knew that once Naya got started nothing was going to be able to stop her, not that the blonde would ever want her to stop. "Naya" Heather pushed the Latina slightly off her and sat up straight on the couch.

"Oh c'mon Heather, we still have time" Naya smirked "I promise not to tease you too much this time"

Heather licked her lips, she wanted nothing more than to stay in her trailer with Naya forever, but they had to do the FOX interview in a couple of minutes. Heather had developed an incredible work ethic from her years of being a dancer; she was thankful for the opportunity she got to be on the show and never wanted to disappoint the people who got her there. "No, c'mon" Heather stood up and pulled Naya along with her.

"You sure?" Naya ran her hand slowly along Heather's arm.

The knock came again "Naya, Heather, c'mon, we are ready to film"

Naya rolled her eyes, an ability that was extremely useful when it came to playing Santana.

"Coming!" Heather screamed.

"I was about to make you" Naya whispered a little too loudly.

Heather laughed; she reached out and grabbed the Latina's hand and started to walk towards the door "Later Nay"

As they stepped outside Naya sighed "You are really breaking my heart right now" She pouted at Heather and the blonde laughed.

"Stop it" She said as she slapped Naya playfully.

After the producers explained the purpose of the interview, the pair sat on the chairs placed on the small set. They had some cards in front of them and they were asked to answer the question written down on the papers. Naya wanted to get the interview over as fast as possible, she couldn't wait to rip Heather from her cheerio's uniform, but as the interview started she began to enjoy the questions, they were funny and she couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous questions.

"Okay, another one!" Naya clapped as Heather reached out for another card.

"Oh this is a serious one" Heather said as she read the words on the paper.

"Bring it on"

"Have you ever gotten your heart broken?" Heather read.

Naya raised her hand and nodded "I've definitely gotten my heart broken" Heather reached out and grabbed the other's girl hand and squeezed it hard, Naya looked over and smiled. They had been there for each other in the past, and somehow they had come to share a sexual relationship, but the girls had never talked about their feelings for each other, they preferred to refer to their relationship as friends with benefits.

Naya laughed as she remembered the conversation she had with the blonde a couple minutes earlier "I had my heart broken five minutes ago!" She looked from the camera to the blonde and continued to laugh.

Heather smiled nervously as she tried to hide how flushed her cheeks were getting.

The questions continued and Naya answered most of them. After reading each question she would laugh loudly. Heather couldn't keep her eyes off her best friend, of course she knew her friend was good looking, but when the Latina laughed she was just mesmerizing. Heather loved the peculiar laugh she had, like no other, and the way her smile would linger on her lips. Her eyes continued to travel down the girl's body. Her eyes landed on tanned legs and she was suddenly thankful for the short cheerleader uniform they were forced to wear most of the time they were on camera.

The Latina read the next card, it was something about not taking a shower for a week "That's disgusting!" Naya laughed and turned to the blonde "What do you think Heather?"

Heather shook her head and was snapped back to earth "What?" She had no idea what the last question was, she was too busy staring at the girl in front of her.

"Well, I think is…" Naya returned her attention to the camera "Filthy"

Heather immediately turned to Naya, the word coming from her friend made her heart beat, she stared at the Latina's lips and licked her own, and she was dying to taste them. She was definitely regretting saying no to Naya back in the trailer.

"Dirty" Naya said to the camera, and then turned to Heather.

That word was all it took for Heather to throw all her work ethic out the window "So, it's done, right?" She stood up from the chair "I think we answered enough questions for the video" She said as politely as she could.

"Oh wait, these are fun" Naya said as she reached for another card "Let's do a couple mo…." The cards dropped to the floor as Heather pulled Naya's hand and brought her up with her.

"I need help going over my lines" Heather said as she pulled Naya along with her, walking back to their trailer.

"What lines? You have one line Heather" Naya said. It was true, Heather only had one quirky line for the next episode and she had no reason to rehearse it, it always came out better when she improvised and just went with it on set. That was one of the things that made Brittany such an interesting character.

"Just shut up Naya'' Heather said through her teeth as they finally reached their trailer. She quickly opened the door and pulled her in, closing the door after Naya was in.

"What's goin.." Naya's words were cut short when Heather's lips crashed against hers. Naya opened her mouth allowing Heather's tongue access; they kissed until they had the need of oxygen.

"Ohhh, that's why you were so quiet during the interview" Naya said as she raised an eyebrow and a grin appeared on her face.

"You know, sometimes you speak too much" Heather said as she brought the Latina closer to her body rather roughly.

"You think?"

Heather nodded her arms now around the smaller girl's waist.

"But those questions were fun"

"I wasn't paying attention" Heather started walking forward pushing them both closer to the couch.

"You should've at least tried to answer one"

Heather was getting tired of talking, she needed Naya and she needed her bad "Never have I ever…"

Naya interrupted "Been fucked so hard I could barely walk"

Heather smiled and pushed them both over the couch, landing over Naya's body "Well, that's about to change honey"

**So...what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. should I continue? **


End file.
